Famous, Duncan and Courtney
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan's stinking rich and freaking famous. Courtney? She's living the life of a normal girl. What happens when these 2 'bump into each other? Will they be back as a couple? Or will a certain someone ruin it all? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please do not hate me for making this bad. If you think it will be a good story, you must read it! I hope you will review too, review as anonymous player if you want. Hope you like my story!**

**

* * *

**Courtney's Point Of View

I sighed and sat down on my elegant white couch that was made out of some kind of leather. I flipped onto the Gossip Channel and watched closely.

A reporter with brown hair that's darker than mines was telling the 'Gossip' about a certain someone. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Duncan's picture show up. Duncan and I used to date in TDI and TDA, (TDM never happened) but then came a food fight and all that crap. Although we broke up, I still have the heart tattoo.

_ Everyone's wondering, where's Duncan's girlfriend? Duncan has been spotted spontaneous amounts of times, WITHOUT his girlfriend, the Goth chick Gwen. Is he over her? No one knows. Whatever the answer is, people are dying to get it._

I frowned. _I can't believe he's already dating! And how come HE'S famous and I'm not?! I used to be on Total Drama Island/Action too! This isn't fair!_

Suddenly, the home phone rang, and I could hear it ring from the kitchen. My mom picked it up, talked, then walked to me.

My mom has mocha brown hair that is as short as mines, she also has tan skin and freckles. But, her eyes are oddly blue, and mines are onyx, from my dad. I watched as she came to me with a checkered red and black robe.

"Honey, Bridgette wants to speak with you." She whispered to me.

I sighed in boredom and reached for the red home phone that had no twisted wires. Mom handed it to me and went back to the kitchen chopping onions with daddy. Only dad was crying, my mom had a stern face.

I brought the home phone close to my ear. "Hello?" I questioned, turning off the T.V to see no more of these 'teen pop sensation of drama.'

"Hey, Courtney!" She exclaimed, my best friend who was more giddy than I was. "Have you see Gossip Channel?" She inquired, still giddy.

I frowned. "Yes, I have." I snapped, angrily. "I can't believe Duncan's dating!" I exclaimed angrily. "It's only been like, 3 months! How could he forget me?!"

I could picture Bridgette shrugging through the telephone. "I dunno know." She said. "But, I'm sorry that he's over you."

I huffed angrily. "No biggy, I'm over him."

Bridgette laughed, causing an annoying sound through the speaker. "Oh yeah, sure." She said, sarcastically.

"I AM!" I insisted, truthfully, lying. Somehow, Duncan's always on my mind. I'm not obsessed about him, but I always have a tingling feeling over that rude punk who's now over me. I knew Gwen and Duncan weren't "just friends." What a freaking liar, I should've never believed Duncan on Total Drama Action! *sigh* At least it's all over.

Somehow, I heard an irritating noise, and I heard Bridgette go, "GEOFF! GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!"

I grinned. I wanted so badly to hear Geoff's voice, it's been a long time, I've never heard him since the war of food! His voice was the same, giddy and partay!

"Hey Courtney!" He greeted.

"Hi."

"So... I heard you're over Duncan, right?" He questioned, slightly chuckling.

I growled in anger. "I AM! STOP LAUGHING!" I ordered, nearly screaming for my mom and dad to hear.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to go crazy on me!" Geoff exclaimed, his voice didn't sound hurt. "Anyways, Bridgette and I want to know if you wanted to come to a club with us."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "A club? Um..." I hesitated.

I suddenly heard another irritating sound through the speaker, and I now heard Bridgette's calm voice, insisting for me to go.

"Come on Courtney!" She urged. "It'll get your mind off Duncan!"

Now, I was fully convinced. "Ok, fine. Pick me up at 8." I instructed in a soft voice.

My dad then walked towards me, I guess he wiped away those onions tears away. His face was red with anger. "What is this that I heard?!" He inquired, angrily.

I laughed. "Daddy, I'm going on a study date with Geoff and Bridgette." I explained, lying to my dad. I've done it spontaneous amounts of times! And now? I don't really care!

Daddy's eyes narrowed. My dad has onyx eyes and pale skin like Duncan's. _Ugh, stupid Duncan. _He also has gray hair that is alike to Duncan's father. _Again with the Duncan?! _Duncan- I mean, daddy wore a gray short sleeve shirt and some jeans that mom seemed to stare at.

"Why at 8, hm...?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Because," I started, slightly hesitating. "Geoff and Bridgette don't have any other time but that." I explained.

Daddy's eyes began to soften, and he shrugged. "Ok..." He agreed, slightly squinting his eyes. "I believe you. But, if I figure out that you and your little 'friends' have gone into mischief, I will ground you for the rest of your life!" He warned, pointing menacingly at me.

I stood up and placed a hand on my dad's shoulder. "Daddy... You know that, that won't happen." I said, calming him down. "I'm a perfect angel."

My dad began to smile. "That's right." He agreed. "And I trust you." He reminded.

I started to make myself blush in embarrassment. "Aw! Daddy!" I gushed, in a fake adoring tone that no adult could resist. "That's so sweet of you."

"Eskimo kiss?"

"Eskimo kiss!" I exclaimed, happily. We started to rub noses, then hugged in a sweet daddy and daughter way.

* * *

It was now 7:55pm. I was completely dress. I wore a denim skirt with a plain white tank top. I also wore the same sandals.

My dad came in my bedroom.

My bedroom is really nice! There is a king sized bed plopped under a panting of me. My king sized bed has a pink silk blanket and white fluffy pillows shaped like flowers. Next to the bed, both right and left, are two square windows that have a beautiful view of a tree and the sky. My carpet is white and fluffy while my wallpaper is pink and furry. Next to my flower painted door is a gray desk where I can study and write. On the other side of the flower painted door, is another gray desk. But it held a computer and a keyboard.

"Hi dad." I greeted him.

He stepped inside. "Honey, your friends are downstairs." He said.

I nodded. "Ok... Tell them to wait a sec." I instructed.

He nodded and got out of my bedroom, I followed him, close behind.

Down the stairs I went to see my 2 fellow friends grinning at me.

Bridgette and Geoff had the same clothes. Dad and I said our good-byes, then, Geoff and us girls flung out of site into the night that I'm sure to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie 2 will be here soon.**

**Izzy: AWWWW! Why end now?!**

**Because-**

**Izzy: Please continue!**

**Gwen: PLEASE**

**Duncan: I don't really care what you do, I'm freaking famous!**

**Courtney: .**

**..... Alright! Alright! Since you guys are awesome readers and are encouraging... I will make a little more.**

**Izzy: YEAH**

**

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View

Dj and I had my car parked behind the club that was booming with noise. I sighed in frustration.

"I bet those damn whores are expecting me." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I spoke.

Dj laughed. "I thought you liked 'damn whores'!" He pointed out, teasingly.

I growled in anger, not at momma's boy, but at a picture of a fat ass whore smoking, and checking me out. "No. I. Don't." I answered sharply.

"You don't anymore." He corrected. Dj's mind went blank, and he started to think before asking me, "Why do you hate them now?"

"I want a challenge." I explained, grinning. "I want someone who will not fall easily."

"Um, first of all," Dj started with his shit talk I'd have to listen to.

Don't get me wrong! He's a good guy! But, sometimes slightly annoying.

"You're dating Gwen." He pointed out.

I scowled. "Dude, you KNOW why. It's nothing but publicity. It was a deal from the film makers of Twilight, you remember right? They told us that Gwen and I would be paid if we started to FAKE date." I reminded.

He nodded, understanding my explanation. "Ok, fine. That's cleared." I smirked, victoriously. "BUT, didn't you already have a challenging girl?" Dj inquired, squinting his eyes suspiciously and teasingly to annoy me. It worked man.

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked back, clueless.

"Courtney!" He exclaimed, reminding me of the fuming hot chick that I used to date.

I frowned as her picture came up in my mind. Her hips were slanted and her eyes were narrowed angrily at me, to top it off, she had arms folded which meant serious annoyance.

"Man, do I miss that woman." I mumbled.

Dj laughed. "Hey, it's your fault your broke up with her." He pointed out.

"She was on her damn PDA too much!" I protested, angrily.

"Well, I heard she threw away and stuff."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "Why?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "I dunno." He answered. "But, I'm thinking that it has something to do with your relationship."

I pulled up my sleeve that held my heart tattoo that Courtney and I got together. I smiled at it, it still looked brand new. I told myself that I'd never let her go, and even though I broke up with her, I still have her.... On my arm. (Duncan: O.O Really? Do i have to say that?)

"Dude!" Dj exclaimed, pulling down my sleeve. "Someone can see that! We don't know if there's paparazzi's!" He exclaimed, reminding me of those annoying photo takers. What a couple of shit bags.

"They'll probably think it's Gwen's idea." I thought aloud, rolling my eyes. "Ugh, she's such a creep!"

Dj laughed. "She feels the same way for you, ever since you started mocking her like Courtney."

* * *

_Behind the bushes was a paparazzi named Madison. She has red hair that is highlighted black, and turtle green eyes. Her pale skin matches slightly with the moonlight, and she was one of the annoying paparazzi's that Duncan has seen only once, spying on him. She flipped her pink, hello kitty phone open once the 2 men walked into the club from the back door._

"Gossip Channel?" She questioned.

The girl who Courtney had seen on television, talking about Duncan, answered. "Have gossip?" She inquired, evilly.

Madison grinned. "I'll think you LOVE what I got."

* * *

**A/N: *Shudders in delight* EVIL! LOVE IT! This will totally affect Duncan! Trust me! It will!**

**Do you think Courtney and Duncan will bump into each other?**

**Or will Duncan just bump into some lame whore?**

**Or Gwen?**

**Ooh.. That'd be tension.**

**Review your guess please!**

**Favorite too!  
**


	2. Crazed Club, Crazed Fans

**A/N: 4 reviews are enough to satisfy me. And I'm glad those 4 reviewers had encouraged me! *hands cookies to them, Oreo flavored* XD Hope you like your cookie!**

**Owen: Aw.. *pouts* How come I don't get one**

**Courtney: Aren't you on a diet?**

**Duncan: XD Owen... On a DIET!? Not happening!**

**Owen: *blushes* Well, I lost 3 ounces**

**Geoff: You should be on biggest losers**

**Owen: Ooh! You really think they'd crown ME for losing 3 ounces, the biggest weight loster?**

**Duncan: He wasn't talking about that, he MEANT biggest LOSER!**

**Everyone except Owen, Courtney, and I: *laughs* LOSER!**

**Courtney: Ugh, you guys are so immature**

**Heather: And that's coming from a girl with shit colored hair**

**Duncan: ?! (you don't wanna know what happens next, all we can say, is that it gets bloody)**

**Owen: O.O**

**.... Let's get to the story peeps!**

**Courtney: O.O**

**All in author's point of view  
**

**

* * *

**Courtney and I her little 'gang' head off, out into the cool night air. Courtney shivered in delight, she already had a feeling of something 'special' happening. Geoff gave a grin to Bridgette, who grinned back. They had something a little planned with Dj. (He he...)

The night air was warm and sticky to Courtney's wonderful, smooth tan skin. Stars were not shown in the dark blue sky yet, but the moon was slightly there, as if cut in fourths. The grass was moist and slightly wet, for it had rained a little bit, maybe 2 hours ago.

Courtney noticed a black car parked in her driveway and supposed it was Geoff's or Bridgette's, or maybe they shared!

"I call driving!" Bridgette exclaimed, happily. Geoff frowned because right when he was about to exclaim the same thing, she just beat him to it. "Fine." He answered, unhappily. "BUT," Geoff added, now smirking. "I call passenger seat."

Courtney shrugged. She didn't care if she was gonna be a three-wheeler on this, but Bridgette wanted Courtney to have a good time before she would explode in anger at what they had in store for her.

"Geoff..." Bridgette started to the party boy that opened the door to the passenger seat.

Courtney had a nice view of the inside car. The seats were made out of leather and were colored white, the rest of the inside car was colored blue/black, which made it look like a blueberry milking cow.

"Let's have Courtney sit in the passenger seat." She said, gesturing to Courtney to move to the passenger seat.

Geoff frowned. "Fine." He mumbled.

Courtney shrugged, carelessly and hopped in. Bridgette hopped into the driver's seat and Geoff sat behind Courtney. They all strapped on their seat belts. Geoff ordered Bridgette to open his window, and that she did to pleasure him, Geoff immediately stuck his head out and one arm, and started cheering. When he came back inside the car, he spat out a ladybug.

"Stupid ladybug." He mumbled, squishing the ladybug and watching the gust squirt and slightly stain the carpeted car.

Courtney and Bridgette laughed. "Gee Geoff, when did you turn murderous?" Bridgette asked teasingly.

Courtney's eyes widened as Bridgette said, "murderous". It made her think of Duncan, being the murderous type, and getting locked up in the jail cell for it. She then stayed silent. Bridgette and Geoff hardly noticed, they were talking and laughing to notice Courtney's sad expression.

Once they parked in the almost full parking lot, Geoff opened the door for Courtney. "My lady." He said, politely and playfully. Bridgette smiled at him, she wasn't anywhere near jealous! She knew that Courtney and Geoff were simply friends.

Courtney hopped out without even thanking Geoff.

Bridgette arched her eyebrow and walked beside Courtney, while Geoff was walking on the other side next to her.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" She asked in a baby-tone voice.

Courtney tried to put on a smile, so Geoff and Bridgette wouldn't be focusing on her, or trying to make her feel better. "Nothing, I'm just...." Courtney hesitated. "Um..."

Geoff laughed. "Oh wow, not even ONE excuse?" He questioned, teasingly. Bridgette frowned at her party boy who made Courtney feel worse. "Ugh, GEOFF!" She scolded.

Courtney's throat ached now, she used to scold Duncan like that. The poor princess started to stifle back tears.

"Whoa man, didn't mean it like that!" Geoff exclaimed, finally noticing the real pain that was causing Courtney to stifle back tears.

Bridgette patted Courtney's back. "Don't worry, Courtney." She said. "You don't need that mother fucker, he was a waste of your damn life."

Geoff arched his eyebrow. "Bridgette, what about-" He quickly stopped as she saw Courtney grin and finally feel better. "You're-You're right!" She exclaimed. Truthfully, she was still sad and wasn't fully cheered up, but if she wanted to be left alone, then she had to act 'happy' the opposite of what she was. "I don't need that freaking bad ass punk who has irresistible icy blue eyes, that seem to twinkle in the moonlight and sunset... And those abs, ooh... His abs, they're totally hot-"

Geoff snickered, covering his mouth to stifle it, but it still came out.

Bridgette rolled her eyes at the immature being of her boyfriend. But, she still loves him! "Um, Courtney?" She questioned, waving her hand in front of Courtney's face.

"Y-Yeah?" Courtney stuttered.

"You really think Duncan has hot abs?"

"O.O"

* * *

IN the back of the club, laid stairs that lead to the dancing girls, drinks and beer. And maybe some horny peeps fucking on a couch, but that was only one time.

Duncan stared up at the spiral like stairs and shrugged. "Daily work-out." He said aloud, figuring it was just like it.

Dj nodded and they both went up together.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff finally got Courtney to, truthfully and not faking, get over Duncan, slightly. Courtney still had him in her mind, but only in the back.

Geoff and Bridgette pulled her preppy best friend to the front of the line, cutting everybody who was waiting, which cause people to exclaimed, "HEY!" In anger. The trio ignored the angry peeps and grinned at the guard who grinned, checking out Courtney who looked as hot as the queen demon of hell.

He quickly let them in, which cause people to go, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Geoff snickered as they shut the door behind them. "Wow, that was dramatic." He joked, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

Courtney and Bridgette giggled. "They're so overreactive." They said together.

In the club, was lots of babes and horny guys dancing, having drinks, laughing, flirting, and sleeping on the worn out couches in the corner. In front of the trio was a sparkling, square glittering, dance floor with lots of people dancing with drinks in their hands. Most girls were grinding on guys, while most guys were smirking and groaning in pleasure. Now that, was nasty. Not to Geoff and Bridgette, but to Courtney. She grimaced at the "porn" sight she was seeing. And her eyes quickly moved to the couches that were set aside. Many people were making out, even gay dudes and lesbians! _EWE! _Courtney thought in her mind in disgust. _UGH! GROSS! _She quickly looked to her right to see a wide bar that was stretched with a really big counter where 5 bar tenders shook things and slid drinks to thirsty ladies and grinning guys. There were swivel seats that the peeps sat on. Some drunk dude was so wasted that he was actually twirling himself around in his swivel seat, Courtney could see that he puked spontaneous amounts of times, because the floor underneath the chair, was green, chunky, and smelly. Her grimacing face grew in disgust.

"Ugh, no wonder I never go here." She mumbled.

Did I mention? The music? It was booming loud! Blah, Blah, Blah by Ke$ha.

Geoff nudged Bridgette to turn her attention to the frowning prep with folded arms and slanted hips. The couple grinned at each other, and was now ready to begin their plan.

"Hey, Court!" Geoff exclaimed, loud enough for Courtney to notice him. She turned to face him with raised eyebrows to inform curiosity. "What?" She inquired.

Geoff's grin grew. "Want a drink?" He asked. "Just to soothe ya?"

Courtney grimaced, just what Geoff had planned, and she rejected him. "Um... NO." She answered, sharply. "I bet the bar tender would poison it to make me fall asleep and then rape me." She said.

Geoff scoffed. "I'd do it."

Bridgette frowned. "Ugh, Geoff you're disgusting. I'm glad that Courtney has a keen brain and can think the unexpected." She said, bragging about how keen and smart Courtney was. She smiled, and enjoyed the compliments Bridgette was saying.

"Or is she?" He questioned, playfully.

"I AM smart!" Courtney protested, angrily putting her fists on her hips and leaning forward to let Geoff know that she was keen,clever, and smarter than he'd ever be.

Geoff snickered. "If you're so smart, then you should get a drink to cool off your gigantic brain." He suggested, teasing her playfully as he spoke.

Bridgette nodded in agreement with a smirk. "Yeah, I bet it's probably frying in there!" She exclaimed, chuckling with Geoff.

Courtney frowned. "My brain doesn't need any rest, and it is certainly not frying." She argued, angrily. "Now, stop being so immature."

Then, there was a loud scream coming from millions of crazed girls, they all huddled close to the stairway, screaming, "DUNCAN!"

Courtney scowled.

* * *

**A/N: He, he. I sense jealousy! Who's up for a review?**

***crickets chirp***

**:(**

**I won't make the next chapter until I get 6 new reviews peeps!**

**Noah: This story's a gonner**

**Courtney: You said that last time, and it continued. I have faith that this one will too.**

**Heather: And that's coming from- *pauses and stares at Duncan who angrily growls* ............................... Never mind.**

**XD wow Heather!**


	3. Useless Chapter Skip it if you want

**A/N: **

**Noah: Oh great**

**Izzy: WELCOME BACK, JACKIE!**

**Duncan: ?! That quick?! FUCK.**

**What?**

**Duncan: ... O.O Nothing**

**Ok....? Anyways, I've gotten 6 new reviews! Well, I don't even care if I haven't. Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! By the way, I'm taking a show at 3pm so I'll be offline for A FEW MINUTES**

**Oh wait! It's already 3pm! Sorry gtg!**

**Courtney: WHAT?!**

**Duncan: This is a useless chapter.**

**Deal with it.**


	4. The Tattoo

**A/N: Ok, sorry about last chapter. *blushes* To make it up to you fellow readers and reviewers, I will make this a long chapter.**

**Duncan: Oh no**

**Izzy: *dances* Awesome!**

**Owen: O.O**

**BTW this is a very odd chapter which some of you might be confused at.  
**

**Ok, it's in Duncan's Point of View**

**

* * *

**I walk up the stairs, and finally find myself surrounded by a pool of women. They all screamed words of how much they adored me, which was no surprise. One girl reached out for me and touched my hair, before you know it, perverts start touching me and giggling. Soon, I'm shirtless. I didn't mind on the shirtless part, but when they kept on touching me, well... Actually, I kinda liked that too. It's like a large-sum with lots of women and one sexy ass man. ME!

Dj pushed the girls out of my way. "Okay! Okay!" He exclaimed. "I think that's enough touching!"

The girls eyes soften in sadness. "But, Duncan..." One girl started. "Can't I PLEASE have your autograph?"

* * *

Author's Point Of View

Courtney was outraged when she saw Duncan shirtless in just one minute. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?!" She asked angrily to Geoff and Bridgette. They shrugged. "The Gossip Channel said that they haven't seen them together, so there is a possibility that Duncan's single." Geoff pointed out, trying to sound 'smart.'

Courtney frowned, and folded her arms. "I'd rather have ONE girl touch him, than a billion." She mumbled.

Did I forget to say?

Right when Duncan came along, the music stopped, and everyone watched him. People took pictures, but only got crazed girl's butts, which was what they wanted. But, Madison took a picture of the mob of crazed girls and Duncan shirtless to show the Gossip Channel. She then grinned as she saw the mocha-colored brunette who was angry as could be. Her onyx eyes were narrowed and Madison could hear her growling so viciously that it was kind of a turn-on, to men!

She walked up to her, and quickly stuffed her camera into her bag so that Courtney would never know she was a paparazzi girl from the Gossip Channel.

"Hi." She greeted. "You must be Courtney! From Total Drama Island!" Madison exclaimed, shaking Courtney's hand.

Courtney lost her rage, and only had confusion stuck onto her face. She quickly yanked back her hand, awkwardly. Geoff grinned at the friendly woman. "And Action." He added, proudly.

Madison nodded. "Gee, I'm really sorry you and Duncan didn't work out." She said, sadly. "You were my favorite couple on TDI/A!"

Courtney blushed, the red stained onto her cheeks and she smiled lightly. "Really?" She questioned. "T-thanks... But, it's over. I guess, we weren't meant to be."

"Do you still like him though?" Madison asked.

Courtney arched her eyebrow. "Um, why do you wanna know?" She inquired.

Madison giggled like a stupid little girl that knew nothing but walking and English. "I'm a curious little fella." She explained.

Courtney sighed, and figured spitting out the truth to an anonymous person would do her no harm, because they'd soon forget everything they said. "Well... Kinda. I'm a little mad. But, if he really wants to live a slutty life, then... That's Duncan."

Madison tried to stifle an evil grin. "Good to know." She then walked off, at a good distance where Courtney wouldn't see her and took out her notepad and a pencil.

_Courtney quotes: "We weren't meant to be."_

_"I'm a little mad."_

Madison frowned and erased, "I'm a little mad" And changed it.

_Courtney is mad at Duncan._

Madison was now satisfied, and grinned at her hand-writing and how those simple sentences, could ruin Courtney and Duncan.

* * *

**A/N: This is where it supposed to end.. But because I owe you, I will keep on typing.**

* * *

Finally, when Duncan was not surrounded by a bunch of girls and paparazzi's, things went back to partying and getting drunk. But, still, girls gave googly eyes to Duncan, and winked. When Duncan winked back, they giggled and started to blush.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dj asked his famous friend.

Duncan shrugged, and felt a little cold since he was shirtless. But the manager of the club allowed him to be shirtless, he was, obviously, famous. "What? Winking?" He questioned back.

"Don't you remember? You have to act like you love Gwen! That's not really acting." Dj pointed out.

Duncan chuckled, scoffing at the same time. "Whatever, I'm just being my flirty self."

"Well, knock it off!" Dj exclaimed. "You'll blow your cover, your fame, and your money!"

"Most of my money is spent on you."

Dj laughed. "It's for charity! Next week they're hosting a charity in church for the poor in Haiti." He said, happily.

Duncan frowned. "More like, for their BILLS." He pointed out. "I don't trust charity."

"Whoa man, that's kinda low." He pointed out.

Duncan mumbled a few "taboo words (taboo means bad)." He finally sat down on one of the couches, sighing and slightly relaxing with his hands behind his head and his feet on a coffee table that was tiny and brown.

Dj finally noticed Geoff and Bridgette, and gave them the signal, which was crossing his fingers.

* * *

Courtney arched her eyebrow in confusion as she saw Geoff and Bridgette cross their fingers and hold it up in front of their face.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, suspiciously. Apparently, the USED TO BE CIT thought that they were sending signals. She is a smart woman. ;)

Geoff turned back to Courtney. "H-huh?" He questioned, trying to act like he didn't hear her.

"What are you-"

The music rose up again from the DJ, and Bridgette grinned, it was a support for their plan. "Sorry Courtney! We can't hear you!" She screamed over the noise, but not too noticeable, just noticeable to Courtney.

"I said-" Courtney was again interrupted. "We're gonna get a few drinks!" Geoff said over the noise, he then pulled Bridgette's arm to lead her to the bar. Their work was complete, and now? *grins* It's Dj's turn.

* * *

Duncan arched his eyebrow and started to sit up straight as he saw Dj cross his fingers, once Bridgette and Geoff went to the bar, without Duncan noticing, he asked Dj what he was doing.

"Um..." Dj hesitated and went with the one word that could bring curiosity, or moving on to the next subject. "Nothing."

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. "Whatever."

Dj then grinned as he saw Courtney alone huffing angrily in a corner without anything to do. Men piled up one her, seeing that her friends have left, but she snarled at them, giving them a challenge that they could not compete with. Unlike Duncan.

"Wanna play I Spy, Duncan?" Dj asked, eagerly like a little boy.

Duncan made a confused face. "Um, aren't you a little too old for that?" He inquired, suspiciously.

Dj laughed and shook his head. "No one's too old for a classic game, dude."

Duncan shrugged, and took that answer as a good explanation. "Alright, fine." He agreed, carelessly.

"Great!" Dj exclaimed. "I start!" He declared, happily raising his hand as he spoke. Duncan rolled his eyes as his eyes skimmed across the dance floor, to the corner where Courtney was. "I spy a Total Drama Island friend." He said, slightly smirking, which was unusual and confusing to Duncan, but he pretended to not care and simply ignored Dj's smirking.

"Um... That brunette over there?" He asked, pointing to a drunk girl on the dance floor who had dark brown hair, darker than Courtney's. As Duncan saw the wasted, crazy girl, his heart nearly fluttered because it reminded him of the hot, turn-on,angry, prep that used to be his possession but was now living free.

Dj shook his head with a disappointed frown, he expected Duncan to notice right away. Before, when Dj and Duncan used to play I Spy after challenges in Total Drama Island (not action) Duncan would always check the corners of his surroundings before looking in front of him. Which was odd for someone to do, but hey, he's Duncan!

"She's not from TDI!" Dj exclaimed, pointing it out as he spoke.

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. (Gee, shrugging seems to be his thing today) "So..? She looks like Courtney! That's a start!" He protested.

"Yeah, but that's not it."

Duncan sighed in frustration. "Ugh, I don't even wanna play this immature game!" He exclaimed, angrily and in mental stress.

Dj chuckled. "Now you sound like Courtney, thinking of her, perhaps?" He asked, teasingly and playfully.

Duncan scoffed, slightly blushing with a dark red that burned embarrassingly on his cheeks. He was, actually. But, why would he admit that?! Courtney was now ALL he was thinking of, and because of that, he wasn't really focusing on the game. (Shame on you, Duncan. Duncan: HEY!)

"I'm not thinking of some girl like her!" He protested. His words didn't come out right, and it sounded so darn stupid, even if Lindsay heard him say that!

Dj tried not to snicker, and thankfully, held it in. If he snickered, Duncan would've probably beat the crap out of him, even if they were friends! He coughed loudly to catch Duncan's attention as he wiggled his eyebrows... Er.... _Eyebrow_ seductively at a blond hottie who giggled lovingly in response. Duncan quickly snapped out of it as Dj coughed loudly.

If Dj was going to make this plan work, Duncan would have to not flirt at a woman besides Courtney.

"Corners." Dj said while coughing loudly.

Duncan knew what he meant, and stared at the corners. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he saw Courtney now alone in a corner, leaning on the wall with narrowed eyes and lips moving which indicated mumbling swear words. "Hello.... princess." He said slowly. (I don't think you get what I mean when I say _slowly. _It's like a flirty sound, a sound that mostly horny dudes use to inform people he was definitely attracted.)

* * *

**A/N: This happens to be only a few thousand right now. I will type more.**

**Izzy: YEAH!**

**Noah: So far, I'm actually listening.**

**Courtney: I don't like it.**

**Duncan: Yes you don't _like _it, you looooooooooooooooove it.**

**Courtney: Oh shut-up, you're just "love" it because they mention US together**

**Duncan: Exactly!**

**Courtney: Ugh.**

**If you two were finished...?**

***silence***

**Ok... Moving on!**

**

* * *

**Courtney was all alone, stuck in a corner with nothing to do. ALL she could do was wait for Geoff and Bridgette to come back, but it seems like they made themselves comfortable at the bar. If you don't understand, they were making-out and people were whistling and cheering for them. Some even laughed and enjoyed the front row seats. Courtney grimaced in disgust at that, and she rolled her eyes as Bridgette pink thong slightly popped out as the long tongue kiss was brought in deeper.

_Ugh, it's like porn in 3-D. Disgusting!  
_

I know what you're thinking (maybe you're NOT thinking this, but it's part of the story) "Courtney can just walk over there, can't she?"

WRONG! She wants to, but can't. Cause that would interrupt Bridgette's fun time with Geoff, and people would probably boo at her and hiss while throwing glass cups that are still filled with wine and beer. That... She didn't want, so she stayed in the corner, waiting impatiently for them to finish, which seemed like it would be centuries for them to do so.

Suddenly, some delinquent walked over to her with flirty eyes and a horny smirk which meant "flirting" to her. She quickly rolled her eyes and knew she would have to snarl and make him waddle away in fear. But, when the delinquent came closer, she recognized a feature that brought passed memories. The tattoo.

* * *

**A/N: See? This is why I added the shirtless part! **

**Courtney: So that I and everybody who stared at him, could?**

**Dj: How ironic! Dj doesn't notice!**

**He notices, but says no comment.**

**Duncan: And what about myself?**

**If you noticed, wouldn't you put back on your shirt.**

**Duncan: Oh, forgot.**

**Yup, that's Duncan for ya! Anyways, that EXCLUSIVE part that you lucky readers read, was supposed to be the next chapter.**

**Courtney: That'd be a very short chapter**

**True... But! You guys are awesome peeps who encourage me with short reviews that I love to read! So I typed a little something-something for ya ;)**

**Izzy: Really? I thought it was for the pay back you owed them for making chapter 3, very unpleasant and worthless to read.**

**Courtney: O.O**

**No... The pay back for the readers was when Madison wrote down and changed what Courtney said to her. And, let me tell ya, there's gonna be drama with her!**

**Noah: I lost interest.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. We Meet Again Now, Where Are My Keys?

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews! They're awesome, terrific, and encouraging! **

**Noah: ....**

**Anyways, the story starts with Courtney's Point Of View**

**

* * *

**_Oh my god... DUNCAN?! _**(You guys all knew that)**

My heartbeat raced faster, and I tried my best not to be in shock. It's been a couple of months since we've seen each other! The last place I'd predict to see him, was here!

I arched my eyebrow as I saw his bare chest, it was something I got used to. His muscular muscles, and abs that are so warm to feel. It's all too old for me to just gasp and gaze at forever, like Beth used to do to Justin in Total Drama Island/Action!

"What happened to you?" I asked, not necessarily greeting him.

He laughed. "Just some crazed fans." He said, carelessly. "So... It's been long, how ya living with your normal life?" Duncan asked, teasingly.

I growled in anger. "Ugh, don't rub it in." I snarled. "Besides, I'm living a great life."

Duncan snickered. "Right..." He said in agreement, sarcastically.

"Ugh, Duncan. I am!" I insisted. "I happen to be living great, I already passed college and my life is doing fine," I bragged proudly. But then, grimaced at Duncan's attracting looks. "Until YOU came."

"Don't be jealous princess, it's only fame."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, Duncan. It's been more than a month." I pointed out. "And you still haven't changed your obnoxious behavior."

Duncan smirked, the infamous kind that usually outraged me, but feel a little good in the inside. "And you haven't changed your snobby behavior." He teased, playfully.

"I am NOT snobby!"

"And I'm not famous."

"Ugh, pig."

"Princess."

I growled in anger. "You're so annoying, Duncan. Can't you annoy someone else for a change?" I questioned, slightly begging him to stop.

He laughed. "Um, didn't you point out, 'it's been more than a month.' I think I gave you enough time relaxing."

"Oh, so you've been listening?"

"Yes, I have, princess." He replied.

"Ugh, ogre."

"What happened to pig?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked, suspiciously.

"I mean, your fame, stupid."

"What about it?"

I frowned. "Your life in the fast lane. You're relax time. The money, the fame. All that crap." I explained, angrily and a tiny bit jealous. I mean, I was in TDI with him! Where is MY part?! Did everyone just forget me?! Or do they... Hate me?

Duncan's eyes began to soften, and he let out a long sigh to ease off the stress. His hand went through his mohawk, and he began to look at the black wall behind me. "It's not 'all that.' It's always about, showing up on time and making deals with peeps you hardly know!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, trying to flick off the seriousness he was causing. "Whoa, I'm not your therapist." I pointed out, slightly chuckling.

"And your not my mom either. Whoop-de-doo." He said, sarcastically cheering.

I scowled. "Look Duncan, I wouldn't be complaining. Your the one living such a 'good life' with a 'good girlfriend.'"

Duncan smirked. "Jealous, princess?" He questioned, teasingly.

I scoffed and looked the other way for a fleeting second, then turned back to the delinquent who was still smirking, and waiting patiently for an answer, or a protest. "No, I'm not." I snapped, angrily. Duncan's smirk was still glued onto his pierced face. I had a sudden feeling of making an excuse, to hide the fact that it was a complete lie. "I happen to have a boyfriend." I said, softly.

Amazingly, over the music, Duncan heard. His eyes widened for some odd reason. "Really?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I nodded and started to blush in embarrassment. Lying to the guy I still, well at least think, I love was tough, and it kinda burned a hole into my heart, making me feel awkward and strange. "Y-yeah." I stuttered, slightly. "His name is..." I kept silent to cause curiosity and time for me to think. _A friend you know, a friend you know! _Those urging words repeated in my head. "Um... Dylan."

Duncan's amazed face quickly faded, and he started to smirk again. Ugh, boys, they're so weird! "Then... Why don't we double date?" He suggested. At first, I thought he was joking to piss me off or something, but seeing no evil or "plans" in his eyes made me sweat in nervousness, slightly.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, stuttering only once.

"Me and Gwen... You and your Dylan douche- I mean, dude." He corrected, quickly.

I laughed shaking my head in disagreement of what he just said about Dylan. "Dylan's not a douche, unlike you." I said, teasingly. It was true, he wasn't obnoxious, or rude. My parents begged me to choose and make 'children' for them, which was totally ridiculous! But, even though he was a gentleman, I never felt that he was the one. And, truthfully, I know he likes me.

"We'll see about that."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a judge." I snarled, angrily.

Duncan shrugged it off, showing no affect of hurt. _How is he never hurt?! _"Friday at 6?" He asked. "My place?"

My eyes widened as I pictured Duncan's MANSION, it would probably be a 7 floor one, after all, he's stinking rich!

"I don't know where you live." I pointed out, trying not to make the double date happen.

"Fine, we'll meet here. You follow my..." He then grinned. "Motorcycle as I drive, and we'll reach to my place."

"Um... Ok."

* * *

"B-Bridgette," I stuttered, slightly trembling in the car as we, the trio, drove home.

"Yeah?" Bridgette questioned, still concentrated on the road. She swerved to the right to get into the middle of the traffic. Geoff was asleep at the back, so Bridgette paid no attention to him. What surprised me, was how Bridgette was able to put him in the car, while the heavy party man was sucking his thumb.

"You don't happen to know Dylan's number, do you?" I asked, hopeful she would say yes.

Bridgette kept silent and slid a red construction paper to me.

In black marker, was someone's phone number, obviously, Dylan's.

"Where'd you get this?" I inquired, examining the phone number that looked hand-written from Dylan.

Bridgette shrugged, carelessly and got out of the traffic, and went to the open road that led to the neighborhood of mine's. "Just in case. He's a good friend and I like talking to him, if you want so badly to talk to him, then... There you go."

I arched my eyebrow. "What?" I questioned. "No teasing? No 'comments'?"

Bridgette sighed and billions of houses with the lights turned off, and all the windows blank and dark with a grayish color. "I'm too tired."

I laughed while rolling my eyes, and awkwardly, kept silent. I stared out from my clear glass window and leaned on the ledge to get a better view. Many houses with the same shape, but different colors zoomed past me. And the grass was turning greener and greener as we went farther and farther. The streetlights were on, and were spreading out and glittering all on the road where Bridgette drove. All was quiet except for the sucking noises of Geoff's thumb, and his mumbling. Sadly, the radio wasn't on, I supposed Bridgette had enough with music for one night.

I leaned closer and my forehead pressed on the cool glass. I waited until Bridgette parked in my driveway, only few owls were doing their hoots tonight. And I was used to it, every night they would hoot their calls to each other, and I would fall asleep peacefully.

"Bye, Court." Bridgette said, waving good-bye once I hopped out of the car.

I waved back without saying anything, and went on my front porch. _Ugh, thank god the lights are off! My parents are sleeping! Whew! _I smiled in relief, then turned around to give one last glance, for the night, of Bridgette and the sleeping party man. She smiled and waved one more time, before zooming off into the night.

I sighed and dug in my pockets for my keys. I felt nothing in my left pocket, which was strange because it wasn't so big, I grew a little worried but just told myself it was in my other pocket. Damn it! Not there!

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say but... REVIEW! FAVORITE ME! FAVORITE STORY! STORY ALERT! AUTHOR ALERT! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	6. Quit, Move On

**A/N: I'm back, and I have more to say for my author's note than last time!**

**Duncan: Fuck**

**Owen: GREAT! So... What is it?**

**I'm a little stressed out today and I don't know if I should do the story anymore**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Izzy: :O**

**Don't worry, it's up to the reviewers, and I'm totally ok if you guys say no. I mean, it is a pretty lame story, right? But still, I'll make the next chappie. You won't believe what happens! And... Lucky you! I feel giddy to make Duncan appear in the.... I can't say... Anyways, he'll be more evil and smirking than last chapter, yeah.. I think I did a pretty bad job on him there.**

**Duncan: Yeah, you did. I'm not an awkward guy, ya know!**

**Oh shut-up. For once, just PLEASE shut-up**

**Duncan: I don't follow rules, do you THINK I'd follow you?**

**Izzy, hand me the duck tape.**

**

* * *

**_Courtney's Point Of View, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!_

_Oh no.... No... No... I-I have it somewhere! WHERE S IT?! _I shuffled frantically in my tiny pockets, and found nothing but a paperclip. I frowned and pulled it out, it was bent and half broken which meant, it wouldn't work as a good key. (Yes, it's possible to break open a door with a paperclip)

_Courtney, this is your only tool. _I told myself. _You must use it as a device. _I sighed in frustration. _BUT HOW?! UGH! _I started pacing in circles and started examining my decorated front yard. The grass was still slightly fresh, but it was a dark green. There was cracked, statue flamingos that had their beaks together to show a heart. I frowned. _It's not valentines day, when is dad gonna take that down?! _

I moved my eyes away from the ugly heart that was formed, and stared at the bed of bright yellow and dark pink tulips that stood tell and closed. _No use of that._

Nothing was there but those decorations and a newly painted purple mailbox. I watched as cars passed by, and tried to hide myself. I watched as the headlights of the cars flooded my lawn, then faded quickly away. I breathed out, finally noticing I was holding my breath as I tried to hide. I sat there, squatting on my porch. _I look ridiculous doing this. _I nodded in agreement to my complaining mind, and stood up, brushing tiny specks of dirt off my denim skirt and white tank top.

The temperature had slightly dropped, and I was a little cold. Goosebumps popped out of my upper arm, and I shivered to ease off the cold air. _This was not a good day to wear a tank top and a skirt!_

I jumped a tiny bit when I heard the irritating, roaring sound of a motorcycle, the person riding it, was wearing a red helmet that looked quite expensive. I forgot to duck, so the person saw me. Surprisingly, he/she stopped with a loud screech. I backed away, deeper into the dim light from my porch, and hoped the person wasn't gonna talk to me and flirt, or capture me. Trembling in fear, and the cold weather, I watched with my onyx eyes that was subtle to the light of my porch, as the person took off the red helmet, and smirked at me.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But, like I said, I feel like quitting this story. So... It's up to YOU GUYS to review and determine what I should do.**

**A) Quit the story**

**B) Move on**

**I accept burning fire reviews and some sweet too. (burning fire: Harsh) Eh, whatever. What do you think will happen?**

**REVIEW!**

**EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**


	7. Disowning

**A/N:ME CONTINUED!  
**

**Duncan: Great...**

**Noah: Hooray**

**Izzy: YEAH!**

**Okay, so this chapter is gonna be longer than chapter 5, I think that was the chapter behind this one. Hm... Oh well, brain's messed up right now, it's really early and I can't go to sleep. It's like, 3:54am!**

**Duncan: O.O**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story!**

**By the way, Dylan is mentioned in the story ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

Madison shifted in her squished up seat, and scowled in irritation as Dylan screeched to a stop. "DYLAN!" She screamed in a soft voice so she was not heard. "WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?!"

Dylan concentrated on the road. "Heather." He mumbled, not quite explaining.

Madison arched her eyebrow and looked at the stretched out, clear window and saw Heather's motorcycle parked next a to a newly painted, purple mailbox. She started to grin, evilly. "Oh look, Courtney." She pointed out, pointing to the girl who was crossing her arms and hiding in the shades of the porch with the dim light.

"Take out your camera."

* * *

_Courtney's Point Of View_

I arched my eyebrow as the person stood up, and let the motorcycle rest on my mailbox. I watched as I saw Heather, with black grown hair, take off her helmet and wave her hair proudly. She tucked her helmet underneath her armpit and her smirk grew wider as she saw me. I came out of my hiding spot, knowing that she saw.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, harshly and demanding.

She chuckled. "Locked out of the house, perhaps?" She questioned back, teasingly.

I growled, to warn the queen bee to back off. "No." I retorted, scoffing as I did so. "I'm just... Camping."

"Camping? Where's your tent?"

"Boy, you're just full of questions, aren't ya?" I inquired.

"Gee, someone needs anger-management." She teased, her smirk now turning half into a grin.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Don't compare me to Eva, you bitch." I snarled, having enough of the queen bee talking. If she stops by to see me, she might as well talk about the shit that she planned to talk about with me, instead of bringing up a tiny conversation to make it look 'natural.' (Duncan: I don't get chick math)

Heather's eyes started to squint, and I could see that she was frowning, trying to stifle a scowl that hid beneath the frown and squinting eyes. "Look prep," She hissed. "I didn't come here to be insulted. So, shut your freaking trash talk for once and listen." She ordered, pointing menacingly at me. I stayed silent, but my expression was still angry and murderous. "Ugh, you're as annoying as Ghetto Leshawna." She mumbled.

I growled, and my hands turned into fists. I stepped off the porch to face the insulter. I held up my fist menacingly, in front of her face. Her eyes widened, and she backed up a few steps. "Wanna say that to my face?!"

"Chill, I wasn't even talking about you!" She pointed out, setting her helmet hanging on her bar. "Look, all I wanted to talk about was that cute boy you saw at the club." She insisted, shivering in delight as she said 'cute.'

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What 'cute' boy?" I inquired, suspiciously.

Heather grinned, and her hands swung playfully, next to her hips. Soon, her grin softened into a friendly smile that was not trusted in my book. "I mean, sexy. You know? Famous dude? You used to date him." She reminded, teasing slightly.

I growled, and my teeth began to clench. "Duncan and I are NOT dating." I snarled, through gritted teeth. Soon, I relaxed as Heather began silent, raising her eyebrows for me to continue. "Why would you even want to talk about him, anyways?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and making my hips slanted in confusion.

Heather smirked. "Because," She started, pacing around, circling me, and pressuring me. "You guys are dating again. Everyone's been talking about it."

My eyes widened, and I raised my eyebrows. "W-What?" I questioned. "How is that possible? We're not even dating! And, it was just a couple of minutes ago!" I pointed out, insisting the truth that Heather snickered teasingly at. "You can't believe how many posts we've gotten from twitter, myspace, facebook, and other websites about blogging too."

"Well... It's not true!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up dramatically.

Heather frowned, sadly. "Aw, that's too bad." She said, shaking her head in disappointment. But, she quickly gained back her spirits and her so called, "happiness" and began to face me, directly from the eyes again. "Cause, _I'm _his second pick." She pointed out, bragging in front of my face, and pointing to herself.

I scoffed. "Uh, hello?!" I called out, right in front of her face, irritating her and irritating her eardrums at the same time. "Duncan happens to be dating Gwen." I pointed out, slightly chuckling at how she did not notice that.

Heather shrugged it off, and seemed to have an excuse. "Gossip Channel said that they weren't dating."

I growled in frustration. _Ugh! _"It's a possibility!" I exclaimed.

"99.99% chance." She declared.

"Nuh-uh." I disagreed, like an immature brat. I didn't really care.

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, the lights from my windows sprung out with a deep yellow light that flooded the driveway, and flooded the front lawn where Heather and I were standing, and arguing like immature people would do.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET?!" My mom asked, her voice irritated and groggy.

I bit my lower lip, and stayed frozen, Heather was solitary also. And she watched from one of the windows, as my mom appeared and opened the glass window to peer down and spot us.

"Courtney?" She questioned, amazed at what she saw. "Courtney! It's passed curfew!" She pointed out, scolding me. I frowned, and Heather snickered. "And, what are you still doing outside, anyways? Plus, who is she?" My mom asked, pointing to the evil 'queen of drama.'

"Just an old friend!" I exclaimed to my mother. I then turned around and gave my best, genuine scowl to Heather, and shook her hand with my cold one. I could see goosebumps appear on her upper arm, and she rubbed her upper arm tenderly to calm the bumps down. "Bye." I said, as she hopped onto her motorcycle without replying. I smirked, and crossed my arms as she left, mumbling things that was part of her plan, and of how obnoxious I was.

I then, looked back up at my mother. "Sorry mom!" I apologized, not feeling that bad. "Long day, and I lost my keys somewhere!" I explained.

Mom shrugged it off and closed the window, I heard her loud feet stomp off downstairs. And smiled as she finally opened the front door that I was trying to get in to earlier.

"Thank you." I thanked, and entered to get a good night sleep.

* * *

_Duncan's Point Of View_

I yawned loudly, and stretched as I went down my carpeted red stairs that elegantly curved slightly to the right, like a spiral, but better and more narrow for only one person to fit, instead of 2 side-by-side. I greeted my chef Noah, then passed the kitchen, and pushed my double doors to enter my living room.

My mom and dad noticed me quickly, and turned to give me a cold glare that kinda frightened me, no.. Startle.

"We need to talk." Dad said sternly.

My dad has gray hair with a white, original highlight coming from the front in an "elegant" hairstyle that makes me wanna barf on his "elegant" black shoes. He wore square glasses with black metal, and he pushed them forward like a damn nerd. Ewe.

I sighed in frustration and irritation. "What did I do wrong now, dad?" I asked, harshly and a bit of a snarl.

My mom gave me a scolding expression with just a simple frown.

My mom has short blond hair, as short as Courtney's, and had icy blue eyes and a tender heart, unlike my dad.

"Gee, let's watch and find out, shall we?" Dad suggested, kindly, and handed me the remote with a lot of buttons that opened curtains and brought up slow music for sexual nights.

"Wrong remote." I pointed out, chuckling to myself, and with my mom.

Dad frowned, and noticed I wasn't joking, but was still giggling. He quickly snatched it back, and gave me another remote that would turn on the T.V to whatever channel I left off watching before.

I aimed the remote in front of my flat screen T.V that was hanging above my fireplace, and pushed the Power On button that was shaded in green and was the first button.

I watched with a loud sigh of boredom, as the T.V screen flicked onto the Gossip Channel. Oh, how much I hate that stupid show where they talk about me and how they predict about my relationship and report stuff that they hardly know from my life! What a couple of stalkers.

_"It has been said that Duncan and some anonymous Total Drama Island player was spot talking and laughing at the nearby club that Duncan was seen in yesterday. 2 people have also reported that Duncan still kept the heart tattoo that used to be from his old relationships, is he still in love with one of his ex-girlfriends? How is Gwen going to react? Everyone's dying to figure it out. _I rolled my eyes and was about to exclaim words that I was disapproved, and trained to not say, but then the reporter, telling the shit, kept on talking. _"Suspects had believed that some girl named 'Courtney' _I sat straight up, and leaned closer to hear better, and to not what I was imagining. _"Used to date Duncan a few months before Gwen and the delinquent started to. 2 people have said that Courtney quotes, 'I'm a little mad at Duncan.'"_

Then, my dad snatched my remote, and turned it off with an angry scowl.

_Here comes scolding._

__"Duncan!" My dad exclaimed, noticing that my attention was still drawn to the television screen, even if it was on nothing, it was better than looking at an old man's glaring eyes and actually 'talk' to him about complicated stuff, I call shit.

I turned my butt around and raised by eyebrow at the fuming father that was trying to not scream in frustration, and to my mother who was trying to calm down the old man.

"You know this can wreck you!" He pointed out, throwing his hands up dramatically.

I arched my eyebrow and put my chin on my hand. "Your point?" I questioned, with a questioning look.

Dad scowled. "Your fame, your fortune!"

I shrugged it all off, and sat up straight. Which was hard for my slouchy back to do. "Which reminds me, how did you get in here?" I asked.

My mom shook her head in disappointment. Dad seemed to soften, and breathed in air loudly to calm himself down. "Listen Duncan, I happen to be your father, correct?" He questioned me, narrowing his eyes and making his glasses push out a little.

I scoffed. "You're my stepfather." I corrected, teasingly and harshly. I didn't like Jake, the bitch that's been dating my mom. All because of him, I'm living this cruel life that brought me to fame.

My stepfather folded his arms. "Duncan, that's not the point." He said, calmly. I stayed silent, but gave him a menacing glare. "What is, is that you may lose everything you got, right now!"

I started to smirk. "I know that, doll face." I teased.

* * *

_Author's Point Of View_

__This outraged Jake, the stepfather, and he began to turn red in anger, and his hands clenched into sweaty fists that stayed along his hips, and did not harass his 'son.' Duncan knew that this would outrage him.

Doll Face happens to be the nickname Duncan uses for Jake. It all started right after the wedding happened about all loving, and promising.

Flashback

_"Honey!" Mom exclaimed as Duncan went down the stairs with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. "What happened to you?"_

_The sleepy delinquent smirked at his own, genuine mother. "That wedding party was awesome." He complimented, weakly. Duncan's mom arched her eyebrow in confusion, Duncan did not answer her question. "Beer... Wine... Ladies." Duncan shivered in delight._

_Mom frowned, getting the picture, knowing what Duncan was trying to inform... An explanation, but in a cocky way._

_"Please don't tell me you brought one here." She said, her voice soft and pleading._

_Duncan chuckled. "Of course not!" He exclaimed, making his mom sigh in relief. "I went to her's."_

_Duncan's mom lost happiness and shook her head in disappointment of her own son. "You really need to get a real girlfriend." She mumbled underneath her breath as she sighed to ease off stress._

_Luckily, didn't hear. _

_After breakfast, mom instructed Duncan to go to his 'father's' room and get some socks that she was going to use for a project. Duncan shrugged carelessly, and did what he was told without any teasing, comments, or questions. He went up the carpeted stairs and up to the main hall of where the elevator would lead him to his stepfather's floor. Duncan dragged his feet to go into the elevator and push the third button without playing with the others. Once the elevator made a ding, Duncan stepped out, right on time before the doors closed slowly._

_Duncan walked, reluctantly, to the end of the dim and narrow hall. He opened the door that ended the hall and grinned as he saw his stepfather playing with dolls that had painted faces._

__End of Flashback

Jake decided to ignore the nickname Duncan had spoke, teasingly to the older man, and he started to soften. His breath short and calming.

"Duncan, this is serious." He said. "Things like fame don't just happen." Jake reminded.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I know that." He snapped, angrily. "And, I don't care."

Duncan's mom gave an uneasy look at Jake and felt concerned that Duncan would mess up big time for his fame, and their fortune they would secretly steal from Duncan when he was asleep. No wonder he got that urge to steal! IT'S FROM HIS PARENTS!

* * *

_Courtney's Point Of View_

I woke up, sat up, and stretched with a loud, comforting yawn that made my eyes flutter open. I rubbed my eyes tenderly as everything became blurry, and blinked several times before getting back into focus. I hopped out of bed without a discomforted muscle, and slipped on my black checkered robe. Sunlight poured into my windows, letting out a warm breeze, today was a good day, and Friday would be even better.

_Oh shit. I forgot to call Dylan!_

_No worries, you have his number._

_Whew, almost forgot._

I searched the floor for my denim skirt I wore yesterday, and found it hiding behind one of my gray desks. I dug into the right pocket, and quickly felt a piece of paper. I grabbed it, and pulled it out with a smile of triumph.

_I better hide this from mom and dad._

I stuffed it under one of my flower shaped pillows and walked down the stair, merrily.

My mom smiled, and set down a plate with bacon and pancakes. I know, bacon and eggs are more natural, but, the Shay family LOVES pancakes! :D

I rubbed my hands and licked my lips in temptation as I sat down and made myself comfortable in my own cushion seat.

"So, you want to talk about last night?" My mom asked, as she took her seat across from me to see my onyx eyes.

I swallowed a piece of my pancake and gave her a nervous smile, which was supposed to be an assuring smile, but I knew my smile didn't come out right. "What about it?"

"You were really late, last night." She reminded, scolding me while she pointed at me with her long finger, besides the middle one.

I sighed. "Mom.... It was nothing."

"Oh? Nothing?" My mom questioned, suspiciously. She then snatched a remote that would turn on the small T.V that lay on the table for entertainment. "Let's watch, shall we?"

I shifted nervously as my mother turned on the small T.V and settled into her chair.

_"It has been said that Duncan and some anonymous Total Drama Island player was spot talking and laughing at the nearby club that Duncan was seen in yesterday. 2 people have also reported that Duncan still kept the heart tattoo that used to be from his old relationships, is he still in love with one of his ex-girlfriends? How is Gwen going to react? Everyone's dying to figure it out._ The reporter paused, took a deep breath which I found annoying, like all of the rest of the trash she spat out, and spoke once more._ "Suspects had believed that some girl named 'Courtney' _My eyes widened in shock, and I began to find my palms sweaty with fear and nervousness of what my mom and dad might react to this, after watching. _"Used to date Duncan a few months before Gwen and the delinquent started to. 2 people have said that Courtney quotes, 'I'm a little mad at Duncan.'"_

I slumped back in my chair as my mom turned it off, and gave me a glare. I responded with an innocent smile and twinkling eyes that she could easily resist/ignore.

"You haven't told daddy yet, have you?" I asked, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"He already knows." My mother said, softly in a hiss. My dad then burst into the kitchen with an angry face and fuming fists that I thought I would get hit at, but no, I didn't. "You said you were going on a study-date!" He exclaimed, scolding me with his glaring eyes.

I started to break down under the pressure I was put in to. I dug my warm face into my sweaty hands, and began to cry. My throat ached as the tears sprung out of my eyes, warm tears that warmed my cold cheeks and burned my eyes, slightly.

"You lied to me!"

I looked back up at my dad who I had failed to satisfy as a daughter. My face felt warm and embarrassed. "D-D-Daddy," I stuttered, begging him to stop talking. His glare hardened, and he said nothing. "I-I-I d-d-didn't d-do a-a-anything w-w-with him." I stammered, hiccuping slightly as I made my insisting speech.

"Oh, more lies?" My dad questioned, moving an inch closer, his expression was more clearer now, I could see, even though my eyes were watery and made me feel blurry and a little dazed, I could see.

His eyes were narrowed, and his eyebrows grew pointed in an angry way. His face was red like a tomato, which was scary and very outlandish to see in this world. His lips were thin and angry, also.

"I-I'm n-not l-l-lying!" I cried out, standing up in protest.

"That's it! I'm tired of you!" My dad exclaimed, moving back. My mom was about to speak comforting words, calm words, something opposite from my father, but my dad still had something to say. "I will not accept such a disrespectful, untalented, horny bitch," He paused to see my reaction, which was more crying in embarrassment and dejection. "I DISOWN you, now! Pack your stuff, and leave!" He ordered, pointing at the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Exciting isn't it? **

**Will Courtney protest?**

**Where will she go?**

**How will she survive?**

**How can she adapt....?**

**Without her home?**

**Without her normal life?**

**Will a certain someone offer her a stay?**

**Or will she camp out in the woods until someone finds her?**

**All too exciting.**

**And since it's so exciting.**

**You're gonna wait until the next chapter.**

**;)**

**Reviews will make me update faster!**

**I hope to have more than 50 reviews before I reach the, possibly, 20th chapter.**

**Yes, there is a possibility of there being a 20th chapter.**

**So brace yourselves!**

**EXCITEMENT IS COMING PEEPS!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**FAVORITE!**

**WHICH MOST OF YOU DON'T DO!  
**


	8. Hey, Princess!

**A/N: I can't believe I made it to 40 reviews! And they're all so nice! YEAH! I wanna name every reviewer I've gotten so far... But I can't cause there might be a new reviewer, and I don't want anyone to feel left out.**

**But... Here are the reviewers that have reviewed, and I have seen their review**

**DramaRose13**

**bumblebeetobe98**

**E-D-Songy-12**

**pankeckes**

**livefreely9**

**TrueJackVP408**

**Gasp :O (anonymous)**

**DXC fan =^.^= (anonymous)**

**midnightdarkblue137 (anonymous)**

**dxcreader**

**bella-sk8ter**

**Emo Violet Girl**

**Writing Is A Poison**

**Wolfy0122**

**DxC fan :D (anonymous)**

**Beauty Kills (anonymous)**

**HarryGinnyDXC**

**Okay, that's all I got....**

**on with the story... Courtney's Point Of View**

**

* * *

**I sniffled between soft mumbling and crying. My cheeks were stained brightly red, and my tears warmed up, and slowly ran down my face and dripped onto my blanket. I, reluctantly, packed my last shirt and dragged another bag to fill in my pants and skirts.

_How could daddy do this to me? After all this time? The loving, the caring? All one lie leads to another... And now a kick-out? What about mom? What about family? What about shelter, home, love, care, and food? Where will I stay?_

I sniffled again, and slowly, took deep breaths to take my load off the complication and just pack, think of nothing but the sore white color that fills my mind when the teachers review about last week's homework.

My eyes glanced at a jar filled with green cash and stuffed nickels and other coins in the bottom, then went back to packing.

_Wait a second..._

I took a tissue, and blew off the disgusting nose boogers that dripped off, then I went up to the giant jar and grinned, which was hard to do with all the sadness there was in my heart.

_With this money... I can probably stay at an apartment for a couple of weeks._

I noticed that all the dollar bills in there, were hundreds. I took the jar, dumped it into my suitcase, and zipped my suitcase up.

I sighed, and relaxed my tensed muscles, I stared at the 2 lifeless bags filled with money, clothes, brushes, and stuff for showering and periods.

Again, my mind was on my dad and my mom.

_How could they do this to me? Do they not care? It was one lie! It's not like I robbed a bank!_

Suddenly, I heard loud knocks that echoed into my ears, coming from the front door and my window. Many people with flashing cameras knocked, grinned, and took pictures. I gasped in shock, and was startled at how easily I was surrounded. I quickly ducked, and hid beside my bed. I pulled my luggage to my side, too.

"HEY! I GOT A PICTURE OF HER!" Someone shouted, to another person holding a camera and taking photos of my room.

"NO YOU DON'T!" The other person exclaimed. "THAT'S BLURRY! WE WON'T GET ANY MONEY WITH THAT!"

I swallowed hard, and my throat ached more and more. Money? Ugh, paparazzi's.

_How am I supposed to get out of the house, now?_

I slowly crawled, with my luggage, out of the door, and silently closed it. I stood up once I was out of my bedroom, and cleaned the dust off my clothes. I was surprised to see my father glaring at me, I wasn't ready for a talk, I was ready to leave silently, though!

"Why are there paparazzi's outside?" He asked, harshly and sternly.

I went down the stairs, only sniffling and letting tears soak into my blushing cheeks. I nearly tripped on the stairs because of the weight of my luggage, but I pulled the bags that contained my items closer to my hips, and finally got off the stairs. My dad waited impatiently for an answer, he was tapping his foot rapidly, it certainly frightened me.

_Just get out._

I sniffled once more, and ignored my fuming, yet silent dad. I walked, slightly brushing, passed my only dad and passed the couch. My hand reached out for the shiny, gold doorknob.

"I'm waiting." Dad said, behind me.

I looked down at the carpeted floor, and stared back up at the view of my white door, that was simply chipped in many spots. I sniffled once more, then got out of the house. Paparazzi's surrounded me, taking pictures of my dejected, and crying face.

"Courtney! Courtney!" They exclaimed, asking questions that I couldn't sound out/understand.

So many people surrounded me with their cameras and notepads for me to sign, it was a mix of paparazzi's and crazed fans.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out in front of their faces, which was awkward and weird.

They all hesitated, before continuing their loud questions that ringed in my ears.

I cut through the people and they watched my ass move, and my face fulfill with more tears. I was so lucky to see my best friend park next to my mailbox, and stick her head out the window.

"Get in!" She exclaimed.

I quickly rushed to the passenger seat, and stuffed my luggage next to my side, as Bridgette sped away. People soon got on their black vans, and chased us.

I huffed angrily, and lost my sadness. "I can't believe them..." I mumbled, underneath my breath. "They're such stalkers. This is all Duncan's fault."

Bridgette arched her eyebrow, but still focused on the empty street. "What happened?" She asked, fully concerned.

I sighed, and put my hand through my mocha-brown hair. "My dad declared to disown me." I explained, sadly. Suddenly, my throat ached again, and my vision blurred with sad tears. I quickly let out a whine of sadness, and dug my face into my warm hands. Everything around me, blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, dazed, unhappy, and discomforted. I rubbed my aching head, and moaned unhappily to inform that I was in a great amount of pain. My head had a stinging feeling, and I looked around the room, noticing that I was NOT back home.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, aloud to nobody.

The room I was in, was black and had a giant painted white skull in the middle. I was lying on a soft bed with thick black blanket with white pillows and a green mattress, which made me grimace; green, black, and white aren't my favorite colors, and all they did was remind me of who cause the disowning, dramatic moment, Duncan. Green: His mohawk. White: His undershirt underneath this short-sleeve black one. And, Black: His dog collar with spikes and his shirt.

I shuddered as I imagined the grinning, mocking delinquent in my mind. His face pure evil, and his eyes with showing 'horny' on different kinds of levels. Ugh, pig.

I got my mind off of the delinquent, and looked around, I examined things carefully to have a clue where I was.

There was a brown desk on the right side of the bed, well... Next to it, not necessarily on it. Moving on... On the brown desk was a computer that was shut-down and a black keyboard. There was an air vent behind the desk that was leaning on the wall, and I noticed that it spat out warm air. I arched my eyebrow and looked to my left to find a white double door in a corner, with a painted gold bordering the nice design of pure white.

I really wanted to get up, and push the doors open, but, I was in a lot of pain and my head seemed to be bruised.

Bridgette then stepped inside the odd room, scaring me, and making my heart jump.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked, sitting on the side of the unfamiliar bed.

I sat up straight, and leaned on the fluffy white pillows. I, tenderly, rubbed my aching head only to find a warm spasm of pain rush up and down my body, tingling me in pain. I stopped, immediately, and just rested my head on the pillows.

"No." I answered, groggily. Bridgette patted my back. "It's alright." She assured. I giggled, of course I knew that! "What happened though?"

Bridgette shrugged. "When you cried, your head hit the dashboard." She explained. "I guess you kinda passed out."

"Ugh, explains the bruise." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I cursed also.

Bridgette gave me an uneasy look. "Look," She started. "I'm sorry, this isn't my place-"

I laughed, interrupting her apology. "I know that, this looks like a place for Duncan!" I exclaimed, looking around to take another look.

Bridgette made fumbled with her fingers, and sighed when I arched my eyebrow in confusion when she didn't respond, not even a giggle! "Um...You know, when you said... You wanted a place to stay?" She questioned me.

I nodded, which made me tingle with pain even more, I tried my best not to show uneasy discomfort to my friend, or else, she could easily change the questioning subject.

"Well... I sorta..." Her voice trailed off, and she hesitated only a bit. I frowned, impatiently. "Sorta... WHAT?" I questioned in her face.

Suddenly, the most evil man on Earth, busted into the room. "Hey, princess!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh cheese! We got a little something-something in the room!**

**I think you all know who the 'special' guy is...**

****n**n**

**If you don't know who it is... Look at the very last dialogue in my chapter, THIS CHAPTER, and read it over in your head. Ahem.... Do you know now? Does a certain nickname bring ya back... Perhaps?**

**I'd love to see some reviews, and new people favorite this story! **

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**AUTHOR ALERT**

**STORY ALERT**

**REVIEW**

**NO, SERIOUS, PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT**

**AND STORY ALERT**

**AND FAVORITE THIS STORY**

**AND FAVORITE ME!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE!**

**REVIEW  
**


	9. It's NOT Duncan

**A/N: FINALLY! I passed 50 reviews! You guys are totally awesome! I'm serious ;)**

**I wouldn't be making this chapter if it wasn't for you! :D**

**And... It will SOON be Duncan's Point Of View, it's just that I'm not really good at it, and I already planned for the story to be in Courtney's point of view. It'll be soon for DPOV**

**_Courtney's Point Of View_**

**_

* * *

_**My eyes widened in shock as I saw him, just burst into the room! My heart nearly skipped a beat!

"What the hell, Duncan!" Bridgette cried, angrily.

The delinquent leaned onto the black wall, chuckling and grinning as he did so. "Hey, isn't this _my _house?" He reminded.

"EWE! I'M AT YOUR HOUSE?!"

Duncan's grin grew wider as he stared at me, and no longer Bridgette. "You're also staying at my house, Bridgette said so herself." He pointed out, teasingly. "And hey, I just wanted to help a friend." He added, innocently.

I growled in anger. _I hate him. _

Bridgette started to blush crazily as Duncan mentioned her name.

"Wait.. What?" I questioned to Bridgette.

Duncan snickered, putting his hands up. "I'll leave."

I smiled as he went away.

* * *

_Duncan's Point Of View (told ya)_

I smirked at my smiling princess as I walked out of MY bedroom. It doesn't hurt eavesdropping_, _now does it?

Once I was out of my bedroom, I went down the red carpeted stairs to enter my living room, then I rushed to my kitchen still smirking, and stared at the cups. I snatched the coffee mug, it helps with the circulation.

Then, I went back, close to the door.

_"Ugh, how could you fix me up with a delinquent?!"_

_"Relax, Courtney! At least I got you a place to stay."_

I grinned, proudly.

_"Bridgette! I have enough money to get my own apartment."_

_"Yeah, like a day or two!"_

_"How do you know that?!"_

_"I checked you bags. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything."_

Liar, she stole a nickel!

* * *

_Author's Point Of View_

Night struck little and she was done packing. She was silent the whole entire, and only glared at Duncan. It seemed pretty awkward that two arch-enemies were in the same house, now bunking.

Duncan smirked as Courtney brushed passed him.

He turned around to face her booty. "Oh come on, princess." He urged. Courtney immediately stopped, and turned around by the heel of her shoes, facing angrily at the delinquent. "You gotta be at least, happy to be here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Courtney agreed, sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Staying at a delinquent's place is so much fun."

Duncan frowned. "I happen to be a bad,perverted,slightly streaking,sexy, hot, delinquent." He corrected.

Courtney rolled her eyes, again. "Ugh, whatever." She mumbled, then raised her voice. "Why did you let me stay here, anyway?" She questioned, suspiciously.

Duncan smirked, evilly. "Having a hot prep at my house, isn't that bad." He explained, shrugging it off. "Even if she is uptight." He added, teasingly.

Courtney growled in anger, and her hands balled up into fists with rage. Duncan didn't look scared at all, Courtney never would hurt him. "I am NOT uptight." She denied.

Duncan laughed. "You're so in-denial, princess." He mocked, pointing playfully at the outraged, denying princess.

"And you're so bad." She snapped, angrily.

_Okay, not the best comeback. _Courtney thought as Duncan began to smirk and arch his eyebrow playfully.

"Is that a compliment?" He questioned, teasingly.

"UGH!"

Duncan snickered, and trotted alone beside the fuming, yet embarrassed Courtney who was walking wherever her feet would take her. She kept a scowl and folded arms as her angry position. Duncan could see that she was slightly blushing in embarrassment behind the red raged color on her face.

"Princess, I don't recommend walking randomly." He scolded. "You hardly know where you're going!" He exclaimed.

Courtney stopped, making her fellow 'dog' stop too. "Which is why I have you." She reminded.

"Aw... Cute. Wait, what?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic." She insulted.

Duncan shrugged it off as Courtney started to turn around and walk into the kitchen where Noah was preparing late night food for himself.

The kitchen was about, 20 times bigger than Courtney's old bedroom! The flooring was a nice oak color, mixed with pale tree wood, and the wall was a white pale with speckled black dots and other random was a big, stretched out green marble counter with speckled yellow and black dots in the middle of the room. In the right hand corner, was a double door that would lead to a dining room with billions of tables. Noah was standing behind the stretched out marble counter, and behind the only chef, was several small counters side-by-side, they had the same color of the stretched out counter in the middle. 2 counters held nothing, the ones next to it, held appliances used to make food. And the appliances were right next to a silver sink that slightly dripped out water. And next to the sink was a black refrigerator.

Noah, finally, looked up from his cookbook, carelessly at Duncan, and hardly noticed the teenage girl until he looked back up again. "OH MY GOD!" He screamed, startled that there was a guest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Is that an insult?" Courtney questioned, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously at the familiar Noah who once played on the reality T.V show. Duncan chuckled, he could see how that could be an insult. Noah could've been scared of Courtney of how ugly she looked, which was not true. Or he could be startled of how she just 'appeared' next to the fame sucker, Duncan.

"N-N-No." Noah stuttered. "Why are you here, anyways?" He questioned.

Duncan swung his arm on Courtney's shoulder with a smirk. "Cause I'm letting her crash here, bro." He explained, happily and proudly.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered, sarcastically. "Another mouth to feed."

"Shut-up, dude!" Duncan hissed, Courtney didn't hear the comment, but if she BOTH of the boys would get their heads chopped off, literally. "You want this job, or not?" He reminded.

Noah sighed. "I don't." He answered. "But, apparently, you made a deal, I eat and sleep here, and prepare food for you and your little 'guest.'"

Duncan smirked. "She's crashing here." He repeated.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

Noah laughed. "Nice one!" He exclaimed. "Like two adversaries would actually LIVE together!" Noah laughed harder, which was abnormal of the careless know-it-all. "That's a classic joke, ain't it?" He questioned, nudging Duncan in the stomach with his elbow.

Courtney growled. "Ugh, Noah, you're still such a pig." She insulted. "In fact, you guys are BOTH pigs."

Duncan started to pout. "Aw.. What about delinquent, sweetheart?" He asked, reminding the infuriated princess.

Noah put on his careless/sarcastic/cocky look on his very tan face. "Wow, you have more nicknames for her then I thought." He mumbled.

Duncan smirked proudly. "Thank you." He thanked.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Courtney announced, pushing the double doors open.

Noah went back to reading his cookbook, but slightly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Duncan follow, with a smirk, Courtney. He rolled his eyes, and finally concentrated on the recipe he was planning to make.

* * *

Courtney found herself in a room filled with elegant tables and chairs with a wonderful view of the stretched out front yard's garden filled with roses and tulips, behind the flower bed, there was a wonderful view of a fountain, with an angel statue doing a curtsy, and spitting out water on the top.

She arched her eyebrow in confusion at how elegant the place looked, it looked so outlandish for Duncan, it looked scarcely his style.

The room had a furry red designed wallpaper with the same flooring from the kitchen. There was a total of 7 red tables with red silk tablecloths and already prepared utensils for eating, and an empty plate. Each table had a vase filled with sprouting roses that slightly bent, as a design, not as if it was dead. On the right side of the wall, was square windows that poured in sunlight the fulfill the room. The ceiling was a plain white. The ceiling also had a design of a kind of arch, and a golden chandelier stuck right in the middle, shining and glistening, not moving at all.

She turned around once she heard echoed footsteps that were, obviously, Duncan's. She gave the smirking delinquent a questioning look. "Since when have you been going 'elegant?'" She asked, slanting her hips and putting her hands on her sides for Duncan to stare at with a smirk. "Ever since I got money." He replied, shrugging it off. "This isn't even what I planned for, but I knew I would have guests at some point, and I don't think they would like the color black for the dining room. The only room that actually has my kind of taste is the-"

Courtney interrupted him. "The bedroom, I know that." She said.

Duncan grinned. "You'll get used to it, instead scared of it." He assured.

Courtney scoffed. "I am NOT scared of your design." She denied. "Nor yourself!"

Duncan laughed, scoffing as well, and disagreeing as much as Courtney was. "You're scared of me." He argued. "I KNOW you are. You're scared that I'm a bad-boy type. You're scared that I have charms that you can't resist, but I'm also untrustworthy." He bragged proudly.

Courtney arched her eyebrow, in shock. "Since when have you guessed that?"

Duncan smirked. "Ever since the first challenge on Total Drama Island." He answered, leaning close to Courtney's warm, slightly blushing in embarrassment, face. "You're lucky I didn't vote you off, either." He reminded. His cool, minty breath hit Courtney, and she nearly fainted at the sweet fragrant that filled her nostrils in delight. She, immediately, blushed harder as Duncan mocked her, reminding her of how Ezekiel got voted off, and thankfully, not her.

"You're lucky I...." Courtney's voice trailed off. She didn't have anything to say! Courtney thought that she did nothing to satisfy/help the delinquent who was now famous with the slight bit of her help.

"I'm being yourself." Duncan finished off for the prep. The princess kept silent, causing an awkward moment. "Yeah, I know that." He mumbled.

"Wait... Being myself?" She questioned, her eyes widening in a questioning way. "Since when has that helped?"

Duncan started to blush, his blush color was darker than Courtney's. It was a deep bloody red with the mix of light pink that burned just above his pierced nose. "Um..Well...Uh..." His voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Courtney sighed. "Yeah, I know, I haven't done anything for you." She said, feeling slightly guilty. Duncan has always helped her up when she fell, heck, he even let her crash at his place no matter how many insults she shot at him! It was quite unnecessary for someone to have hatred for someone who lends a hand. But, he does tease, which she found, slightly a turn-on. She knew that she was a challenge to him, and she loved how he never gave up for her... Sometimes she thought it was for her, to be his forever and ever. But, other times, she thinks it's only to keep his sexual reputation standing.

Duncan arched his eyebrow as Courtney stayed silent, rubbing her upper arm, embarrassingly. Her face was not facing him, but staring at the floor in embarrassment, too. "You okay?" He questioned, seriously. "...." He hesitated before asking something that would burn the fun, and make romantic, gushy scenes that he sucked at, or at least, thought he did. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Courtney laughed after 3 awkward seconds. That broke the concern on Duncan's face. He softened quickly, and looked normal with a teasing smile not a grin. "Since when have you done anything wrong to me?" She asked, punching his upper arm playfully, and softly with a giggle.

Duncan shrugged. "I don't recall one."

Courtney giggled once more. "I don't either." She agreed, abnormally of the denying, selfish old her.

Duncan grinned. "Okay, then." He said. Then he looked at his watch, which was slightly hidden from his white undershirt. "We should go to sleep now."

"Wait!" Courtney called as Duncan walked passed her. He turned around, with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

Courtney started to blush, crazily. "I forgot where my room's at."

* * *

Courtney was finally done brushing her teeth in her new bathroom that was plainly white and big. It was fully tiled, flooring and wall! There was a gray sink that scarcely dripped out water, or any other kind of liquid. Above the sink, was a mirror with a clear glass that had no smudges or marks of some sort. The glass of the mirror, was bordered around a gold curl. Next to the mirror, was a toilet with a cushion when you closed the lid. The toilet was very far away from a curtain that held a calm hot tub for Courtney to relax in once in a while. Next to the hot tub was a simple bathtub and shower.

Courtney was now, preparing to go to sleep. Her new bedroom looked alike to her old one, nah, I'm lying.

The wallpaper was a pink mixed with white. The floor was carpeted white. And there were 2 alike desks that held nothing but pencils,paper,a sketchpad, some pens, and a lamp to write in the dark. Next to the 2 alike desks, was a bookshelf that was slightly chipped. Courtney had filled the bookshelf up with books about education and college, also, 3 magazines were able to fit. They were all about Gossip Channel, and Courtney planned to get another one, and read the drama of herself and Duncan, when the next magazine would 'pop out.'

Courtney ironed her wrinkled bed that had a pink blanket with pillows shaped like flowers, and were colored in warm, girly colors that Courtney approved of. Once the bed looked ready to sleep in, Courtney dove onto it, and snuggled in a comfortable spot. She turned off the lights with a clap, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Courtney's Point Of View_

I woke up, groggily in the middle of the night by a certain sound that sounded like a snake, but wasn't. I stretched and yawned in comfort, I didn't feel cranky at all!

...

Something caught my eye. It twinkled a corner of the room I was sleeping in.

"Is someone there?" I asked, aloud, not bothering to turn on the lights.

A slow hiss startled me, and the twinkling stopped.

_Am I in my nightmare?_

I shivered in fear. The hiss grew louder, as if creeping up to my bed. But,I didn't feel anything.

_This is NOT my nightmare! WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!_

My heart was beating super fast, and my deep breaths didn't make it feel better. Goosebumps slowly raised into my upper arm, and I felt a cold breath on my neck. There was something in front of me. And it was NOT Duncan.

* * *

**A/N: This seems like a good way to end the chapter..**

**So...**

**I'm ending the chapter!**

**What do you think it was?**

**Her imagination (definitely not)**

**Her dream? (Ahem, did you read the whole thing?!)**

**Is it Duncan? (You should know)**

**Is it an animal?**

**Is it a monster **

**Is it... Paranormal activity?!**

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!**

**COMPLIMENTS**

**AND FAVORITES! PLEASE FAVORITE AND ADD ME ON AUTHOR ALERT AND THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT!**

**Only 12 peeps favorited me for Favorite Author**

**And only 12 peeps put me on Author Alert**

**And IDK how many people actually favorite this!**

**Anonymous people don't have to worry... I understand, completely.**

**REVIEW FAVORITE**

**FAVORITE: FAVORITE STORY, FAVORITE AUTHOR**

**PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT**

**AND STORY ALERT!**

**Thank ya. ;)  
**


	10. This Time, They Have No Alibi

**A/N: I'm like the guesses you guys made!**

**Some are hilarious, and others are really close.... Anyways, here goes!**

**

* * *

**_Courtney's Point Of View_

I felt my eyes widen in the dark, and my heart thumped hardly in my chest, so hard, I could nearly feel it! I quickly turned on the lights, without making a sound, hoping it was my imagination.

The red eyes were gone, but I could still picture it in my head. They looked like glowing fire... Something... No... Round eyes, lots of them...

I shivered the thought. It was definitely something, it wasn't my imagination and it could NOT be the 'moonlight' like mom used to tell me.

_Mom_

I frowned in sadness as the thought of those eyes staring at me, disappeared.

_I wonder what she's doing right now.. I wonder if she's thinking of her daughter. I wonder if she loves me still._

Wondering the question of love in my head, brought soar pain and sadness all over me. Usually, Duncan would just make me angry and I'd be cured, but... Mom? When it comes to mom, it's gonna take more than just teasing, it's gonna take a heart.

I arched my eyebrow, as something furry touched my right leg. I pushed the pink blanket off me. My eyes widened in shock, and I started to scream and gasp in fear at the same time. I didn't move though.

* * *

_Duncan's Point Of View_

I woke up from a damn annoying scream that sounded like a little girl in a horror movie, or better yet, Courtney. I grinned as a few parts of my dream came back to me. Yeah, you don't wanna know what I dreamt about.

I turned on the light, and took a baseball bat with me. The rushed to Courtney's room.

_If a pervert burst into this house, I'm gonna need a better weapon than this._

I got that 'comment' out of my head, I'm not just gonna switch my object with something more deadlier!.........Hm....No

"Courtney!" I exclaimed as I slipped into her new bedroom. The door was already opened, mysteriously opened I mean.

Courtney stared wide eyed at her leg, where my cute little tarantula was! Aw... He was sleeping, that's cute.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Courtney cried.

I dropped my bat and snickered as I scooped up my replacement Scruffy.

(Congrats! One of you guys were right!)

Courtney sighed in relief, and rubbed her leg where Scruff#2 slept.

I arched my eyebrow in confusion as I stared at Courtney rubbing her leg, but, I still held Scruffy#2 in my hands. "What? Did he prick hairs on you, or something?" I asked, teasingly, but slightly concerned if Scruffy#2 did.

"Ugh, no." Courtney snapped, angrily. I smirked in interest. I love how she's always so mad with me! "But, it felt so weird... He's so furry and- and DISGUSTING!" She exclaimed, grimacing of how 'repulsive' my pet was.

I gasped in shock, and held the sleeping spider close to my chest to protect him. "Hey! Scruffy#2 is NOT disgusting!" I argued. "You're just afraid of him. Now, APOLOGIZE!" I ordered, pushing the sleeping Scruffy#2 right in front of Courtney's face.

Courtney arched her eyebrow and pushed my hands away, gently. I pulled back my hands and held Scruffy#2 tight against my chest again, Scruffy#2 is not as deadly as Scruffy, he doesn't really prick anybody with his hairs.

"You have problems, Duncan." She pointed out, while rolling her eyes.

I smirked. "And YOU have issues."

Courtney scoffed. "It was a damn spider!" She exclaimed. "And it crawled onto my leg! There's a reason why I screamed, so I DON'T have issues." She argued, while folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

I laughed. "I wasn't talking about that, now was I?" I questioned, teasingly.

"UGH! DUNCAN!"

"Oh come on, princess." I urged. "Scruffy#2's harmless."

Courtney ignored me. "And why did you get another 'Scruffy' anyways?" She questioned.

I smiled, proudly. "Because, now I'm much more older and mature-" My princess rolled her eyes in disagreement. I pretended to not see that, and continued. "Besides, now I figured out that I can put Scruffy#2 in a cage, instead of next to me so I won't need a baseball bat anymore."

"But, apparently, you still have one." Courtney teased.

I smirked. "Ya never know when a princess is in trouble." I reminded, winking seductively. She rolled her eyes, once more. "You're pathetic."

"I get that a lot." I said, proudly, mocking my little infuriated angel.

"So..." I started, slowly. "Are you ready to go to sleep? Cause I am!" I exclaimed, happily. I didn't even give Courtney a chance to respond. "Okay, night." I said, carelessly.

"Wait!" She called out, desperately for me. I smirked, and turned around, Scruffy#2 wiggled a bit, but was still asleep in my hands. "Yes?" I questioned, politely.

Courtney made an uneasy look, and she started to blush in embarrassment. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. "I don't trust... uh... Scruffy#2."

I tried my best not to laugh.

_She could just close her door shut. I bet it was wide open when she fell asleep and woke up with a 'surprise.'_

_

* * *

_

Madison's Point Of View (remember her?)

Dylan, my paparazzi partner, shifted to the right, causing me to almost fall. I pushed him to the left so I could have some space on the tree branch we were sitting on, together. It, surprisingly, could carry out weight combined.

"Move it, Dylan!" I ordered, pushing him even more to the left until he nearly fell of.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain as another tiny tree branch that stuck out of the bark, scratched his arm. It didn't bleed, it was a white scratch that soon faded. "Hey, move over!" He pushed me. "I need some space too!"

I growled in anger, and pushed him. I then watched as the 2 lovebirds talked and stuff. Dylan was finally satisfied of where he was sitting and took out his notepad to write down whatever they were saying.

_"Sure, princess. But, define 'sleep' for me." _Duncan said, playfully.

Courtney rolled her eyes, and I did too. _"Don't push it, Duncan." _She warned, pointing at him, menacingly.

_"Hey, may I remind you that this is my place?" _He reminded. _"I don't think I need the warning, here."_

Courtney rolled her eyes without anything to say, and followed Duncan out of her new bedroom. Duncan, immediately, turned off the lights with 3 claps, and closed the door. I frowned, and turned to my sidekick who sucked at his job just being a sidekick. "Is there any way we can still spy on them?" I asked.

Dylan frowned. "Uh...NO." He answered, coldly. "I mean, don't you think we'd be rushing to the area if we knew that we can still spy on them?" He questioned.

I huffed angrily as he said his statement. "Ugh, fine whatever. I guess we got enough evidence of them dating." I muttered.

Dylan grinned. "This time, they have no alibi."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short story. But... It'll soon get better! Maybe not longer.. But better and more meaningful! Anyways, the double date is still going on... DUN DUN DUN! I call arch-enemies sleeping together, kinda awkward. :/ And since Dylan's a paparazzi... That just brings more drama!**

**OH YEAH!**

**I am soooo good at this!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FEEDBACK!  
**

**MESSAGE ME!**

**EAT CHEESE!**

**(Rhyming is awesome!)  
**


	11. The Last Chapter!

**A/N: Gee, I'm sorry if I made any flaws on my chapters on this story. Hopefully, you knew what I was talking about.**

**Anyways, I'd like to test your brain (weird, I know) of how you can read. It is said the peeps can read any word with all the letters scrambled except for the first, and last. For example: Dnucan is really, Duncan. And you should be able to read that!**

**So...At the end of this chapter, I will give you a statement, you type it as a review, and I will see who's smart enough to answer! Major props will go to those smart asses, and they will be honored and praised in my next chapter.**

**The deadline: March 3rd, (unless I can't resist typing on Sunday) 2010**

**Anyways... Back to the story!**

**

* * *

**_Duncan's Point Of View_

I sighed as I opened my eyes, and saw the most cutest, sexiest girl sleeping on my chest with a smile, I grinned as it reminding me of the time she cuddled next to me on one of our challenges on Total Drama Island. Good times... Good times..

I quickly slipped out of the cuddle moment, and let Courtney lie on the mattress, still asleep, thankfully.

I did my daily push-ups, until I reached up to a random number.

* * *

_Courtney's Point Of View_

I rubbed my head left and right, before letting my eyes flutter open, weakly. I blinked several times to get the blurry vision out of my eyes, and I finally, could see clearly. I made a silent yawn, and stretched. Morning sunlight poured out of the windows that were shaped like skulls. I got used to the scary stuff Duncan had in his room, they seemed alright now. And I could see how much Duncan was attracted to it, now.

I was surprised to find no Duncan, and my heart nearly stopped. I felt concerned for the filthy delinquent that had a nice place. I was about to hop out of bed, when I saw Duncan rise up, and smirk at me. Startled, I let out a soft yelp.

"Morning, sunshine." Duncan greeted. "Missed me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I lied, plainly and carelessly. "But, where were you, anyways?" I questioned, suspiciously.

Duncan laughed. "On the floor, doing push-ups." He answered, teasingly. "You were concerned, I knew it."

"NO!" I protested, feeling my cheeks slightly tingle and blush in embarrassment. "I'm just..." I hesitated only for a couple of seconds, which brought Duncan's smirk to grow and grow. "Curious." I finally finished, not convincing at all. Duncan knew that.

"Uh-huh." Duncan agreed, carelessly. "Sure you were..." He said, sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll keep it as my little secret." He whispered, while leaning close, we touched nose to nose, and I bet I was blushing crazily cause I felt the tingling feeling on my cheeks grow and grow in embarrassment and interest for the boy. 

_No. No. No. It can't be! I'm not falling for him! He's a plain user! He just wants to keep his sexual reputation going!_

I kept that in my head, and made a scowl to the smirking delinquent who stared at me with his... Icy blue eyes, that looked so cute under the sunset...And even cuter under the moonlight!

I couldn't help but smile, just a bit. Then, Duncan pulled back. "Aren't you dating?" He reminded.

I quickly, got back my focus. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered in agreement. "What were you trying to do, anyways?" I asked, suspiciously. "Kiss me?"

Duncan smirked. "It can be our little secret." He urged, softly and seductively. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, and started to sit at the edge of the bed, glaring up at the tall boy in silence. This only brought him to smirk wider. "Come on, princess." He offered. "Besides, you hardly seem to care about him! All you seem to be focusing on..." His voice trailed off, and he smiled proudly. "Is me."

I scoffed. "Dylan and I happen to be in a wonderful relationship right now." I snapped, angrily. "And, I won't let him broken-hearted by a 'man' like you. You can be so careless at sometimes. Don't you even think of your girlfriend?" I questioned, suspiciously. I expected him to keep silent, which he did. "I knew it." I muttered. "This is why we didn't work out as a couple." I reminded.

"Uh..NO!" Duncan argued. "We broke up because YOU paid too much attention on your P.D.A." He reminded, protesting. "You knew that you could trust me, and you knew that I would never cheat on you. You're the one who's selfish,careless, and disrespectful here!" He exclaimed, making my heart drop. His hurting words nearly killed me, and I nearly cried in front of him. My throat ached, and I knew that would start my tears, but I only hiccuped and was able to stifle the tears.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, angrily. "May I remind you, you're a criminal with uncontrollable sexual desires!" I exclaimed, reminding the cruel him that kept me unsure of our relationship. "You happen to be careless for my feelings, and just trot along, IGNORING me, and flirt with another girl! You hardly think of ME! This is why I paid more attention to my P.D.A than you!" I pointed out. "Because, YOU never pay attention to me!"

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall flirting with anyone else besides you, _Courtney_." He said coldly, showing that he was angry, and serious with me.

I growled in anger. "So you don't remember flirting with Lindsay?! And Gwen?! And another brunette?! And a slut on the street when we were strolling?! And a mother pushing a baby stroller?!" I reminded, I was about to remind him so more ladies he flirted with, but he interrupted me. "I WASN'T flirting!" He insisted. "I was talking to Lindsay to get over the fact that they're canceling Barney." He snapped. "I was talking to Gwen to talk about her relationship, and Trent. I was with that slut on the street because she was my cousin, and I was only teasing her! And I was with that 'mother' because she's my stepmom!"

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" I stammered, questioning the furious delinquent. "But..." My voice trailed off, and I stared at the ground, I mean, carpet with sad, uncontrollable tears.

Duncan put his hand on my cheek, and tilted my chin to look him in the eyes. His blue eyes softened at my sad expression. "Don't you see it, princess?" He questioned me.

I sort of trembled as he waited for an answer, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to do. I was clueless of what he was trying to say.

"I still love you."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Yeah, the whole double date was for nothing! :D**

**I hope you loved this story! And the ending too!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Feedback!**

**Message me!**

**Compliment!**

**Oh.. By the way.. I'm holding up a contest for my next story.**

**1) The Book**

**Summary: Duncan regrets buying Courtney that ugly stupid book.... And now? He's going overboard. Warning: Very inappropriate and humorous. R&R!**

**2) Ghosts and Humans**

**Summary: Duncan's a ghost, Courtney's human. What happens when one innocent kiss turns Courtney into a ghost?! Will she ever be human?! Will she end up with Duncan?! R&R!**

**3) Airplane Crash**

**Summary: Courtney's visiting her father. But what happens when her pilot dies?! Will she crash and die?! Be stranded in a forest alone?! Or be stranded in a forest with some annoying peeps? Rated T to be safe.**

**4) My Little Princess  
**

**Summary: Courtney's pregnant! But, she doesn't know how to tell Duncan! Heck! He's been acting a little weird lately, as if he's cheating... Is he?  
**

**5) Another Princess Fairytale**

**Summary: Courtney has no choice but to work for Prince Charming. How will this affect the prince? What will happen to Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes? R&R!**

**6) Changes**

**Summary: Ever since Courtney broke up with Duncan, he's changed a lot. What happens when they meet again? Will it be a happy ending? Or a horrible sight? Rated T to be safe.**

**7) What's Worse?**

**What's worse than a club? Everything. What's worse than Duncan _being _in a club? Nothing.**

**8) Blind Date**

**Courtney's set up on a blind date thanks to Gwen who thought it would be funny. It's NOT to Courtney**

**9) Daddy's Demand**

**Courtney's dad had saw the most awful thing ever! And now, Courtney's broken-hearted. What did he do? What will happen to Courtney? Read and find out!**

**10) I Know You Care**

**After all these times, Courtney finally realizes why Duncan's been keeping her safe**

**11) Purposing**

**Summary: Duncan wants to purpose! Courtney wants to end their relationship! :O R&R!**

**12: You're Disgusting, but You're Still Mine**

**Summary: Courtney's pregnant and Duncan is living the life with his angel! But, after volunteering to baby-sit with Courtney (which doesn't go too well), will Courtney keep the baby? And..Will she keep Duncan?**

**13: Camping, AGAIN**

**Summary: Duncan and the rest of the TDI/A/M cast, are going camping! BY FORCE! Will spending time camping build up Courtney and Duncan's relationship? Or tear it down?**

**Choose up to anything you'd like! The maximum of choosing, is 10 stories. Review your favorites, and the ones you recommend me to do! Don't say all, I know, they're all awesome! But, there has to be one that shines the best!**

**Statement:**

**"Dnucan and Cuortney are my favirote cuople!"**


	12. It's Not the end!

**A/N: Okay, these are the people that got the statement, that I put up for chapter 11, yesterday.**

**MidnightDarkBlue137 (anonymous)**

**pankeckes**

**TrueJackVP408**

**Yeah... Only 3 people.**

**Anyways, the deadline was a total flaw, I meant to say May 3rd, 2010. And, I know it's not May 3rd yet so I'm still tallying up the votes.**

**~The Book (2 voters)**

**~Ghosts and Humans (1 voter)**

**~Airplane Crash (3 voters, including my cousin)**

**~My Little Princess (1 voter)**

**~Another Princess Fairytale (2 voters)**

**~Changes (1 voter)**

**~What's Worse? (1 voter)**

**~Blind Date (1 voter)**

**~Daddy's Demand (1 voter)**

**~I Know You Care (2 voters)**

**~Purposing (1 voter)**

**~Camping, AGAIN (1 voter)**

**Keep 'em coming people! Right now, Airplane Crash is in the lead! And this story don't have any votes!**

**You're Disgusting, but You're Still Mine**

**Come on people! You gotta have a little interest for that! And also.. For the other stories too! :D**

**Anyways, I'd love to make you peeps happy, by adding a tiny, not so good, part to the story... So, apparently, chapter 11 wasn't the last chapter. :D**

**I hope you're all happy.**

**

* * *

**_1 day after the huge, dramatic moment  
_

Madison and Dylan were now an official couple, Madison got the job of being a reporter for the Next Big Thing show, she was assigned to interview people on the red carpet. Dylan found a job as a cake designer, he felt as if being a paparazzi, was quite hard work. He enjoyed cakes, so the job was pretty awesome for him!

Geoff and Bridgette made a successful wedding and moved closer to Duncan and Courtney's place. They were a few blocks away from them, they lived in a beach house.

Gwen and Trent were now a happy couple, Duncan and Gwen no longer were dating for publicity, and finally happiness was better than publicity. So both peeps took their seperate ways, and lived with their fellow mates.

Leshawna and Harold were now neighbors.

Lindsay and Tyler were still dating.

Dj and his mom were still a big family with their pet Bunny.

Sadie and Kadie both got nose jobs and were now MBFFL'S. ...

Noah still kept his cooking job, and found it interesting to see Duncan and Courtney make-out in front of him.

Owen and Izzy did jack ass stunts together, and were on Fear Factor.

Ezekiel bought more bling.

(I hope I didn't forget anybody else from TDI)

And last but not least, Duncan and Courtney. They finally settled as a couple, a true couple. Courtney and Duncan still held their tattoos, and for a new addition? Wedding rings! Yes, they got married, at a private resort.

Today, was big red carpet day, and Courtney wasn't so excited. She felt nervous, she knew they'd be a lot of flashing cameras and asking questions about her relationship, and she wasn't that type that could just smile, pose, and walk away.

Courtney checked herself out in the mirror.

She wore a black dress that flowed down to her high heels, and was made out of silk.

Duncan's hands grabbed Courtney's shoulders gently. He wore an elegant suit, just to please his forever loved one.

"Relax, princess." He assured. "You look gorgeous." He complimented, smirking as he stared in the mirror of Courtney's reflection. He sighed in excitement. "I can't wait until this is over, and we get back to my place with that sexy dress..." His voice trailed off, and he blushed crazily. "Never mind."

Courtney laughed, trying to heal her nervousness. "Oh wow, Duncan. That's a really nice way to cheer your wife up." She said, sarcastically while she rolled her onyx eyes.

"Why thank you, princess!" Duncan thanked, playfully.

Courtney rolled her eyes once more. "I was being sarcastic." She pointed out.

"HEY!" Ezekiel called out to the 2 conversing. "Get on the carpet, way at the back building is where it starts, got it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, and making his E necklace jingle.

Duncan grinned, and rubbed his hands together, evilly. "All right, princess. It's show time."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Duncan wasn't talking about the red carpet. Unless you haven't read the 'sexy dress' part, you probably know what he was talking about.**

**Anyways, another chappie might show up about the 2, when they get home. **

**Uh...No.**

**Totally not happening, sorry, I noticed when you put lemony stuff in your story, picky people read it instead of nice peeps like you guys, and they easily insult, and say how ridiculous my story is. I'm not risking flare reviews from mean people, I'd rather keep their trash talking mouths to other stories than mines. (XD, selfish)**

**Anyways, keep the votes going!**

**If you send me a message (even if you already reviewed) about what story(ies) you want me to post, I will mark it as a point. Who knows who'll win!**

**So..Message me!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**LOVE!**

**BTW, I got another statement for you to crack.**

**If you lvoe me, prvooe it.**

**If you msis me, sohw it.**

**If htae me, I dno't crae.  
**


	13. WHO'S THE WINNER?

**A/N: UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! It's 2:24am, I've been up all night just dying to declare the winner! But, I know I haven't given that much time for some of you guys to vote. :(**

**But, still, I really wanna say it. And, I actually want to type it! :D**

**2 people (I will not say) messaged me of their pick.... Here are the final results.**

**Ghosts and Humans (1 vote)**

**Airplane Crash (2 votes)**

**My Little Princess (1 vote)**

**Another Princess Fairytale (2 votes)**

**Changes (1 vote)**

**What's Worse? (1 vote)**

**Blind Date (1 vote)**

**Daddy's Demand (1 vote)**

**I Know You Care (1 vote)**

**Purposing (1 vote)**

**Camping, AGAIN (1 vote)**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And in first place... With 4 votes..**

**Is...**

**THE BOOK! DXC!**

**Don't worry fellow voters who hadn't chosen this, I will always make another contest including these old stories, and some new ones every time I finished a story. So.... "The Book" will have a contest later on, once it's done with the whole thing.**

**Warning about The Book: It's very sexual, begging, pleading, and humorous.**

**WARNING AGAIN: DO NOT SHOW THIS TO KIDS!**

**The Book wlil be pubilshed soon poelpe, you dno't hvae to wrory, I'm a fsat updtaer! :D**

**SEE IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**Rveiew!**

**Faovrite**

**Fdeeback**

**Pealse do!**

***begs with puppy eyes***

**And add me on Author Alert, because I really make chapters, quickly. ;)**

**Ya don't wanna miss a thing.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
